The alkylation of isobutane with light olefins such as propylenes and butylenes in the presence of either sulfuric or hydrofluoric acid is an important refinery process for producing high octane blending stock for gasoline. Hydrofluoric acid at room temperature and atmospheric pressure is a very corrosive gas. Recent desert tests of uncontrolled releases of hydrofluoric acid have proven that the dangers are much greater than previously thought. Sulfuric acid poses a much smaller risk to the population surrounding a refinery. Some refineries are considering converting from the hydrofluoric acid to sulfuric acid catalyst because of the safety issue. Current legislation limiting the use of lead as a gasoline octane booster has made the importance of selective and efficient alkylation even greater. Because of the increasing demand for higher octane gasoline blending stocks, refiners are constantly seeking ways to improve the operation of their alkylation units to increase their profitability. Because of the undesirable reactions occurring during the alkylation process, diluents called red oils or conjunct polymers dilute the acid catalysts reducing their efficiency as catalysts. Sulfuric acid is regenerated by burning the diluted or spent acid and recovering the SO2, oxidizing it to SO3, and reacting the SO3 with water to produce sulfuric acid. The cost of regenerating sulfuric acid is approximately 30% of the operating cost of the alkylation process. A method of reducing this operating cost while maintaining the quality of the alkylate product would improve the operation and economics of the alkylation unit.